Saved by his strength
by LynnMarie016
Summary: Quinndolynn Foster's mother has just died of cancer. She thinks her whole world is caving in and can barely stand a moment without crying. But when she meets Peter Parker, a boy who's going through the death of his dearly loved uncle at the same time she coping with the death of her mother, she finds out that though losing someone hurts, the pain you indure makes you stronger.


**Hey everyone! **

**So this is my first fanfiction and I know this is a liiiittle short but I worked really hard on it and I think it's a good start! I may most write the next Chapter for a few days considering I just started back to school and I'm reaaaaally busy but I'll try! Anyways, I would REALLY appreciate reviews and follows and I PROMISE you will like this one! Hope you like it! (I do NOT own Spiderman! But I wish I did. The only thing I own is my original character Quinn Foster:)**

**__**_Quinn's POV_

"I figured out that people in this world...have it a lot worse than you. And when you learn how to be strong in losing what's already lost...it helps you find who you are. And that's important." -Peter Parker.

Whenever I was little...I remember I had this girl in my class that I always assumed was so lonely. Her parents had died when she was just a baby. I knew she probably wondered why she didn't have a mother or father, like most girls and boys her age but I never really pitied her. Until now.

I remembered her as I stood on the cemetery grounds and stared down at my mother's coffin. My pain-filled tears turned my vision into a swirling pool of colors.

As the pastor read all of the notes and letters my mom had written as her cancer progressed, I looked over at my dad. He held his head down. My dad had always been strong, being the goodwilled Head Captain of the New York Fire Department, there were only two times I'd ever seen my dad cry; Once, when my brother was born and now.

I stared as tears dripping from his eyes. My heart was broken. I couldn't listen to the pastor's reassuring words...I could barely hear the beating of my own heart. I was numb. Swollen. Weak and worn.

My dad choked up as the pastor began to reminisce on my moms strong fight. How every day my dad and I would visit her, she's smile. Despite her worries and pain. She had been fighting cancer for four years and not once, up until the final days I'd seen her, had she not been smiling. God, it hurt. Everything hurt.

The more I thought about it, the more constricting my clothes became and the more tears I could feel well up in my heart again.

'My life is over.' I kept telling myself.

"We'll be alright Quinn..." My dad's deep voice cracked as he patted my shoulder with his giant, callused hand. I looked at my dad and he forced the saddest, most fake smile I've ever seen, "I promise..."

_Peter's POV_

"We'll be alright, Aunt May. I promise." I patted my shaking aunt's shoulder as she cried on the couch. She seemed smaller than she had been a few months ago. Weaker.

"Oh Peter-" She started sobbing, one hand through her gray streaked brown hair, "I miss him..."

My uncle had been...my second father, I guess. I missed him too. He'd only been dead for about a month and I couldn't help but remember every second of every day that his murder...was somewhat my fault. And that the no good bum that had murdered him was still out there.

But I _had_ been there when he died. And I'd seen the life drain from his eyes and how his hand tightened around my arm-just the thought brought tears to my eyes. I watched my aunt cry...and we just sat there...

I let her cry and stared at my knees. I didn't know what to say. Everything I said...just made her cry even more.

Sometimes I wonder if she knows how much it really hurts me. How much my heart yearns to stab something sharp right into the murderer's stomach and watch his life drain from his eyes...just as it had my Uncle Ben. Despite my feelings, and my kill-hungry point of mind... I knew deep down I was just another self-conscious human. Another teenager trying to find himself and his place in the world. Just Peter Parker...


End file.
